Kara
Kara is the daughter of village leader Riagon, and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart. Biography She encounters Prince Einon when he runs off with his father Freyne's crown. She falls from a hayloft in a nearby building and bumps right into him. She pushes him into a metal spike embedded into a pole, thus stabbing his heart. She readies her weapon, but she sees Einon is hurt and leaves him be before he is taken away by his mentor, Bowen. Years later, she brings her now-blind father water when he is working on now King Einon's new castle. When Einon harasses him, Kara defends her father. To punish her for her defiance, he coldly shoots Riagon in the chest with his arrow. Later on that week, Kara sneaks into the castle and plans to murder Einon to avenge her father's death. However, Einon sees her reflection in a metal plate while she sneaks around the ledge of the castle wall behind him. She jumps at him but he pins her down on the table and prys the dagger out of her hand. Einon then orders her to be chained in his quarters but she says there are worse punishments than death in his kingdom. Later, Einon arrives in his room and recognizes who Kara is: she was the same girl who nearly caused his death. He releases her from her chains and has her knife in hand. Still enraged by her father's death, she stabs Einon in the shoulder but does not pierce much skin. Kara charges towards Einon but he pins her down on his bed and rips the knife from her hand. Then he tries to seduce her, planning to punish her by making her his queen, and leaves. Later that night, Einon's mother, Queen Aislinn, helps Kara escape. The next morning, Kara returns to her village and tries to rally the villagers to fight Einon. However, they pelt her with fruit and ignore her pleas. Before Hewe can throw a melon at Kara, Bowen arrives. Bowen came to scam the villagers and since they could not give him gold, he said that a maiden would be a good sacrifice. The villagers would then sacrifice Kara against her will, and Draco would snatch her up and take her away. She and Draco would then talk and become friends while Bowen waits at the village for Draco to return. Seeing that Draco is not coming back he goes off to find Draco singing to Kara, in which she complements his voice. Einon arrives to recapture her and fights Bowen, declaring that he never believed in the Old Code and only told Bowen what he wanted to hear. Draco intervenes and Einon flees. Kara asks Bowen to help overthrow Einon, but the disillusioned knight refuses. Bowen and Draco's next staged dragonslaying goes poorly and their con is exposed. Draco takes Bowen, Kara, and Gilbert to Avalon, where they take shelter among the tombs of the Knights of the Round Table. Draco reveals the connection between himself and Einon, stating that he hoped giving the prince a piece of his heart would change Einon's nature and reunite the races of Man and Dragon. Through this action Draco hoped to earn a place in his namesake constellation, which is a heaven for dragons who prove their worth. He fears that his failure will cost him his soul, and agrees to help Kara and Gilbert against Einon. After seeing a vision of King Arthur that reminds him of his knightly code, Bowen agrees to help as well. With Bowen and Draco on their side, the villagers are organized into a formidable fighting force. Aislinn presents Einon with a group of dragonslayers, secretly knowing that killing Draco will cause Einon to die as well. The villagers are on the verge of victory against Einon's cavalry when Gilbert strikes Einon in the heart with an arrow. Draco feels the pain as well, falls from the sky, and is captured. Einon realizes that he is effectively immortal as long as Draco remains alive, and determines to keep the dragon imprisoned. Aislinn attempts to kill Draco during the night, but Einon stops her and then kills her. The rebels invade Einon's castle to rescue Draco as Bowen battles Einon. Draco begs Bowen to kill him as it is the only way to end Einon's reign, but Bowen can't bring himself to kill his friend. Einon charges at Bowen with a dagger, but Bowen reluctantly throws an axe into Draco's exposed half-heart. Einon and Draco both die, and Draco's body dissipates as his soul becomes a new star in the constellation. Afterwards, Kara became Bowen's wife and queen, and ruled the land for a period of justice and brotherhood. Personality Kara is feisty, kind, jolly, sarcastic, romantic, honorable and wise. She believes in fighting for freedom and peace. She comes to see Draco as a bud after seeing his virtues, and mourns him when he dies. Abilities International Voice Actors This table consists of other voice actors that have dubbed for this character in other languages. Gallery Tumblr l6ktzjPIcF1qatpwho1 r2 500.png Dragonheart-kara.jpg Dina-meyer-as-kara-in-dragonheart-1996.jpg King Einon Kara.jpg DragonHeart Kara.jpg Kara 2.jpg Kara.jpg Kara-dragonheart-screenshot.jpg Dragonheart dennis quaid rob cohen 014 jpg dwbq.jpg Bowen Kara Gilbert.jpg Bowen Kara.jpg Dina-meyer-kara-and-dennis-quaid-bowen-in.jpg Einon Kara.jpg Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Females